Phantasm
by Lolerskatez
Summary: Because that's all this really was; an illusion of the eyes, mind, and heart. Implied NearxMello
1. Danger

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Death Note. At all. Yeah. 8Db

* * *

**Prompt One;; Danger**

Mello had always loved the thrill he got from living on the edge. The feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins; it was infatuating—no, it was… it was…

_Maddening_.

But he always wanted more. That momentary insanity was his drug of choice and no institution could break him of his addiction.

And then there was Near. Simple, rational, emotionless Near, whose closest brush with death was lived through the ever-present toys strewn by his side like bread crumbs.

The danger of a faceless killer had brought them together, and the dangerous attraction of two polar opposites would be their downfall.

* * *

**A/N:** Part one of three that AxelsWaterBaby requested! Near and Mello? Check! Angst? Check! Second prompt? Coming quickly!


	2. Nighttime

**Disclaimer! **Nope, still don't own Death Note. :P

**Prompt Two;; Nighttime**

* * *

"You know, people created pictures with the stars a long time ago."

Near didn't glance up from his set of blocks he'd set up on the floor of the abandoned observatory.

"They're called constellations, and yes, I knew," the prodigy answered, setting a rectangular block at an angle on his architectural masterpiece.

"But do you know the stories behind them?" Mello countered. Near, still concentrating on his blocks, answered apathetically.

"Orion, the hunter. Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, was in love with him, but her twin brother, Apollo, was jealous of their relationship, so Orion was stung by a scorpion, represented in the sky by Scorpio, and he died. Artemis placed him in the stars as a tribute to her favorite hunter."

Mello just laughed gently. Near's hand froze mid-air just as he was about to place the final block. The hot-headed blonde was being uncharacteristically… calm. It was as if all of his cares and worries had fled with the passing day.

"You still don't understand." Mello glanced up at the stars, his signature chocolate bar in his hand as he did so.

"I think I understand just fine," came Near's retort.

The blonde shook his head. "When it comes to matters of the heart, you can't think with your head. Orion's story is a matter of the heart. Don't think, _feel_. Then tell me what your response is."

Something was definitely wrong. Mello was being much too… too tranquil, instead of his usual, loud-mouthed self. Whatever the case was, Near did as he was told and imagined two lovers, and the anguish the other would've felt at the loss of their partner.

"Well?"

"I feel… Sad," said Near. He opened his eyes, seeing, really _seeing_ for the first time in his life.

"Then looks like I did my job," Mello said, looking at the boy. "One day, I'm gonna be up there with the best of them. You just wait."

And for the first time, Near smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: **All I have to say is, "Yes, there actually _is_ a reason Mello's acting like such a pansy." :P


	3. Eternity

**Disclaimer! **You'd think by now that I'd own Death Note. Nope. Not even close.

**Prompt Three;; Eternity**

* * *

Mello died a week after their nighttime rendezvous. He knew it was coming; the character change that came with that knowledge was also understandable, as he'd just wanted to be happy before he passed. And to do that, he had to make peace with his "enemy".

As for Near…

Mello was gone and Near was still here. The simplicity of the statement contradicted the complexity of the emotions it created. As Near closed his eyes, a sense of relief washed over him. Perhaps it was because he knew what he was doing. Perhaps it was because he knew this was the only way he could be closer to Mello. A vagabond tear fell onto the cold marble floor, breaking like expensive crystal into a thousand pellucid shards. That would be the last evidence of his existence, his presence in that room. Though his eyes were brimming with the secrets he'd kept and the words he never said, Near smiled as he stared to the open sky above him.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Near fell back, like the tragic hero fell from grace, landing on the icy marble. He could hear his breath shortening, he could sense his heart slowing, he could feel the life leaving his body.

And yet…

Now, he could spend eternity with Mello in those stars he'd loved so much.

* * *

**A/N:** AxelXroxas342 told me that I have a death fetish. I'm starting to think she's right. ___;; I can't help it if character death is the easiest way to ensure angst. Damn you, Asian dramas! You've made me a creepy, sadistic author! Dx Well, I hope you liked it anyway, AxelsWaterBaby! (I'm assuming you picked this one? Otherwise, we got a _sliiight _problemo here. :S)


End file.
